Broken Bones
by Daydreaming Corpse
Summary: (First Fan Fiction.) Haruko is a new student at the mysterious Trainer Academy, where trainers are taught to bring out the full strength of their Pokemon. However, when Haruko discovers what "strength" means in the eyes of the other students, she's in for a real shock. (I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first Fan Fiction that I am putting up. I have written many more, but I don't feel like putting them up. (This story isn't what it seems, just to let you know.) Contains very badly described violence and some swearing. Also, characters will be very Out Of Character and the story moves on quite fast, so just go with the flow! X3 I hope you enjoy. C:~**

I clutched my school bag, which contained all my Poke Balls, and suitcase tight as I walked through the gates of the 'Trainer Academy', where the best of the best get to go and train their Pokémon to the best standards and learn the elite strategies.

Why I was chosen for this I do not know, all I know is that I'm nervous for this new experience. I hadn't even been to the Trainer School...

I shut the gates gingerly behind me as I stepped into the campus. It was dead silent. Then again, I was told to come at five in the morning to sort my dormitory out and other stuff I would need for school.

I headed towards the reception where I would be registering and grabbing my planners and timetables. As I stepped through the doors of the office building, a lady in Nurse Joy uniform stood at the counter.

"Hi there, you must be..." The lady looked down at the computer sitting on the desk.

"Haruko." I interrupted, looking back down at my shuffling feet.

"Ah, we have been expecting you here." She smiled at me whole-heartedly and handed me a folder full of sheets. "This contains your Dorm number, your timetable, map and other necessities for this school, if you need any help don't be scared to ask me!"

I nodded my head. "Thank you so much, this is really appreciated." I smiled my usual awkward smile and walked out of the office into the cold morning breeze. I opened my folder to the map and tried to find the girls dormitory.

"Ah, this way." I muttered and walked into the direction of the south wing of the campus.

As I jogged to the dorms, I looked down at my feet, allowing my fringe to cover my eyes. I wish I had been looking at where I was going because before I knew it...

***CRASH!" **

I stared up from where I had fell, my folder was leaking sheets over the ground and up into the sky.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I squealed, without looking at the person I had ran into, I jumped up trying to grab the flying sheets. The person who I had ran into got up and shook their hair and rose to their feet. It was a guy.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I turned around, expecting to see the guy I had ran into.. But he was gone. "Huh?" I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the last of my drifting pages and carefully put them into the folder. I then walked slowly to the dorms, with hair out of my eyes.

It wasn't until later that I had reached my new dorm room. The school was like a maze! I took the key that was attached to the folder's bind and shoved it into the door. As it opened up, I noticed a small kitchen area, a bed, a bathroom and a sofa. It was very luxurious for a dorm.

I lay my suitcase on the floor and slowly unzipped it. In it was all the uniform and clothes I would need for weeks to come. I started to unpack, putting all uniform in the wardrobe in the corner of the room, and my casual clothes into the dresser attached underneath. I then put all my toiletries and make-up into the bathroom.

Once finished unpacking, I laid down on the bed. At six I would have to change and get ready for my first day of Trainer Academy. A completely new experience is waiting for me.

The clock on the wall struck six. I laid my phone down on the bedside table and opened my wardrobe up. I took out the skirt, shirt, ribbons and socks that I will need.

As I took my hoodie and shirt off, I slipped on the light grey shirt and tied the black ribbon through the black and dark grey collar. I then took my jeans off and pulled the black skirt up my skinny legs, tucking the shirt under the skirt.

In my opinion, this skirt was way too short for my liking.

I pulled the dark grey socks up my shins and past my knees. This was a very dull uniform with no colour whatsoever. My blue hair and eyes are the only colourful thing on my body right now. I grabbed my hair bands and tied my hair into loose pig tails. I picked up the high, black boots that were resting on the floor and shoved my feet down them.

I tied the light grey laces up and looked at myself in the mirror. My shoulders dropped and I sighed. I wasn't really looking forward to school, but I knew I had to go in order to get past the Pokémon Leagues.

I entered the bathroom. I picked up the soap and flannel and began to wash my face. Once finished with that, I brushed my teeth and applied a little make-up. I then walked back into the other room.

I looked at the clock. It read 6:15. I still had ages left until school... I sat back down on the bed and laid back. I needed some shut-eye, so I set an alarm for 7'oclock and laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

***Beep Beep Beep***

My eyes flew open and my arms stretched and smacked the button and turned the hideous beeping noise off.

I got off the bed and decided to re-brush my hair. Once I had finished that, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the first box of cereal there was and poured it into the bowl, then drowned it in milk. I wolfed it down and stood up straight.

I grabbed my folder and school bag and stuck the folder into the bag and opened the door to the hallway outside. It was a Friday, so I had this day and a weekend next. I was looking forward to tomorrow, I would be able to look around the neighbouring towns and cities.

I walked through the doors that open to the campus and see all the trainers , young and older, who are preparing for a new day at school. I walked towards the room where I would be registered for the day.

As I slid open the door that would be my homeroom, I noticed elite trainers that I have heard about on the radio, newspapers and television programs. I felt totally out of place. The glares they all gave me as I sat down at the back corner of the classroom were burning into my skin. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

As I glanced up from the floor, I noticed the guy I had ran into earlier this morning. He was staring at me, probably recognising me, that was until he went to have a laugh with his friends.

I reached down to grab my bag, when I realised it was gone. _Huh?_ I remembered taking it... So where had it gone? I looked around the classroom and noticed my bag in the arms of a blonde haired female who was snickering with a red haired female. It was Elesa and Skyla...

Elesa walked over to me, mischief in her eyes.

"Hey loner girl, is this your bag?" Elesa snickered.

I looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Y-yes... C-can I have it back.. P-please?" I managed to stammer.

"Hey Skyla, this girl thinks I'm gonna give her bag back!" She laughed over to Skyla, who came running over.

"Heh, if you want your precious bag back, you'll have to beat both of us in a double battle!" Skyla snickered.

"Then pass me two of my Poke Balls, and I'll fight you..." I stood up, mustering enough courage.

Skyla, at random threw me two of my Poke Balls. I looked down at them. I sighed a breath of relief, they contained my Raichu and my Mightyena, my two strongest Pokemon.

After I'd followed Elesa and Skyla to the battling courts, we had a crowd of students coming to spectate the battle unfold.

"Go! Emolga!" Elesa sent out the flying squirrel Pokemon out and it began to fly around the court, earning "O-ohs" and "A-ahs" from the audience.

Skyla sent out her Swanna, which got the same reaction from the audience.

_Great, I've to deal with two flying Pokemon..._

"Go, Mightyena and Raichu!" I flung the Poke Balls at a blinding speed. Once the Poke Balls hit the ground, the Pokemon materialised onto the court.

I didn't know what to expect from the first trainer battle here at this school.

"Emolga, use Steel Wing on Mightyena!" Elesa commanded to her flying squirrel.

I didn't have much time to react.

Before I knew it, my beloved Mightyena was sliced in half with a single blow of the damned Emolga's Steel Wing.

"You BITCH!" I screamed. "Pokemon battles should not result in the death of Pokemon! How could you?!" I slumped to my knees and held my head in my hands. Tears were dripping from my eyes at a blinding speed.

I didn't dare look at the dying Pokemon. I was scared of what I would see.

I peeked up from my hands and instantly hid my face again.

There lay my Mightyena with its insides sprawled around the court.

I squeaked and grabbed my Raichu's Pokeball; instantly keeping it safe from harm by returning it back.

"Heh, you should have thought twice before taking us on." Elesa sneered, walking towards the corpse of my first Pokemon.

Elesa kicked him. And hard.

"H-hey! You can't just kick a dead Pokemon like that!" I gasped in utter shock and anger.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed Elesa by her wrists. She refused to stop kicking Mightyena.

"What do you think you're doing to my friend!" Skyla ran over to Elesa's side and kicked me hard in the stomach so I would lose my grip on Elesa's wrists. It worked.

The crowd around us began to cheer, chanting for a fight.

Elesa and Skyla seemed to enjoy this attention, so they continued to kick and punch both me and Mightyena.

I fell to the ground after the bombard of abuse, and curled up into a tight ball.

I could hear Emolga and Swanna crying out for their trainers to stop beating me to a pulp, but they still didn't listen.

The crowd continued to cheer at my despair. Disgusting.

"Kick her ass, Elesa!" A blonde boy in the crowd screeched in excitement.

"Stop kicking me please..." I whimpered helplessly, my vision going slightly hazy.

I looked up to my attackers who clearly wouldn't stop any time soon. Their eyes were close to those of a rampaging Salamance. It chilled me to the bone.

Blood began to trickle out my mouth and onto the gravel of the court.

"Aw, you're no fun." Elesa snickered, continuing to kick me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to this innocent girl?" A voice piped up from the crowd.

Elesa and Skyla stopped kicking me to look around at the audience to see who had made the outburst. I could feel my bones crack as I tried to move into a sitting position.

"Who said that? Want me to beat you to submission too?" Skyla growled.

The boy I had crashed into earlier stepped out from the crowd.

"That would've been me." He snarled.

I took the chance to take in his features; deep emerald eyes and mousey brown hair covering his eyes.

"Well then, you think you can save this pathetic excuse of a girl? I'd like to see you try." Elesa grinned, kicking me to the ground once more.

"Oof.." I groaned, my head hitting gravel. I couldn't feel most of my body.

"Just stop hurting her and no one will get hurt." He snarled again.

"Swanna, use Drill Peck directly into his chest!" Skyla demanded.

"Garchomp, Crunch!" The boy threw a Pokeball and a large Pokemon materialised from the beam, instantly charging for the incoming attacker.

"Swan!" Swanna cried out in agony as the Dragon's teeth sunk deep into her flesh. Blood gushed from the wound as Garchomp released its tight grip.

"Finish with Dragon Pulse!" The male commanded.

"Garrr!" Garchomp roared, jumping up and opening it's jaws to prepare for the vicious attack.

Swanna lay on the gravel, crimson pouring from her wound, waiting for the final blow.

"Swanna! Move, you useless piece of shit!" Skyla spat. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

Swanna let out a final caw of defeat before the pulse fired.

"NOO!" Skyla cried out in defeat, as the blow hit Swanna.

"Now you stop beating up this girl and we will never speak of this again." He growled before wandering into the crowd.

The skeletal remains of a Swanna lay on the gravel, alongside the dissected body of my Mightyena.

"Now you know it feels.." I gasped for air. "To have... Your Pokémon be... killed in... battle..." That was all I could say before I began to lose all consciousness.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Skyla kicking the remains of her Swanna, shouting curse words while Elesa cleaned blood off her Emolga's wings.

**That's it for now, but I hoped you enjoyed :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This chapter is a back story, so please bear with me. I apologise about the length... v.v'**

"Poochyena, wait for me!" a young girl, about the age of thirteen, with blue pigtails shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

The Pokemon let out a high pitched bark, halting. The girl caught up and kneeled next to her Pokemon.

She stroked his grey fur, giggling. Poochyena jumped into her lap, causing her to topple slightly.

Laughing, the girl tried to get herself to her knees, but failing as Poochyena began to lick her cheeks excitedly. "S-stop! Ha ha!" she squeaked.

"Haruko! Behind you!" A middle aged man ran down the slope to where his daughter was playing.

"D-dad?" Haruko pushed off Poochyena, twisting her twig-like body to get a view.

"Haruko!" Her Dad screeched, scooping her into his arms, leaving Poochyena.

A horde of ursaring towered over them, baring their teeth, ready to crunch into their bones.

"Dad, you can't leave Poochyena to fend against those monsters!" Haruko cried as her Dad began to run up the slope. Tears flooded her rosy cheeks.

"T-there's no time for that!" He shouted, directly into Haruko's face, causing more tears to flow.

"Dad! Please!" She whined, pounding his chest, slowing him down.

Without any warning, her Dad instantly dropped her as claws collided with his back.

"DAD!" Haruko screamed, as her back hit the sodden mud.

Blood sprayed into her eyes, as her Dad was picked up in the jaws of the largest Ursaring. Haruko rubbed her eyes, trying to get the blood out of her eyes.

"Haruko... Run..." Her Dad croaked and smiled a half-hearted smile, before he closed his eyes; never to open again.

"Dad!" Haruko wailed, "I don't want to run! I want to find Poochyena!"

The ursaring roared as she passed, slashing their knife-like claws.

"Poochyena! Can you hear me!?" The girl sobbed, trying to get herself together.

Within the frenzy of panic, Poochyena was baring his tiny teeth, barking madly trying to respond to Haruko's question.

All of a sudden, a white light shined around the area, blinding the attackers and Haruko.

"POOCHYENA!" Haruko screamed, protecting her eyes from the shining light.

Once the light had cleared, there stood a grey-furred Pokemon with a look of menace in his eyes.

"Poochyena! You evolved!" Haruko cheered, hope glinting in her eyes.

"Might!" The newly-evolved Pokemon barked, raring on his hind legs.

The horde of ursaring looked slightly startled, but were still confident.

Mightyena jumped onto the largest ursaring, hooking his fangs into its neck. The ursaring instantly fell to the ground, the hot blood spraying onto the surrounding ursaring.

Haruko gagged slightly, turning away.

As soon as she let her guard down, an ursaring turned around and smashed its large paws into her head, instantly knocking her out.

"Where's Dad gone?" Haruko murmured, waking up from her deep sleep. A nurse instantly swarmed around her, fiddling with equipment attached to her body.

"Your Daddy is sleeping." said the nurse softly, smoothing her hair down.

"Don't touch me..." Haruko growled, pushing the nurse away. "Only Dad can stroke my hair."

The startled nurse backed away awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I want my Mightyena to cuddle..." The girl sobbed. "I want to see Daddy..." Haruko grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to her face.

"I'm afraid Mightyena is in an unstable condition currently." The nurse said, avoiding eye contact.

"What about Dad?"Haruko wept into the white sheets.

"I'm sorry, you can't see him either." The nurse muttered.

"He's dead... Isn't he?" Haruko murmured.

No response.

"Answer me.. Please... Don't hide the truth..." Haruko cried harder, tears staining the sheets.

"He is..." The nurse answered, trying to make eye contact.

Memories of the death of her Dad flooded Haruko's brain, causing a slight cramp.

Haruko let out a high pitched scream, causing the nurse to cover her eyes and flinch backwards.

"I knew it! Why do people think lying to kids is a good thing?! It will just backfire and mess up their brains! You act like we don't understand anything!" Haruko screeched, pulling her hair.

"Now.. That's not how to act about this situation at all..." The nurse made a lame attempt to calm her down.

"No! My Dad just got killed! I have every right to freak out! You're the one who doesn't understand!" Haruko began to laugh manically.

"Haruko? Are you okay?" The nurse stepped back.

"Oh? I'm fine... I'm just fine..." Haruko whispered, a large grin on her face.

"Haruko, you clearly aren't fine." The nurse insisted.

"I want to see my Daddy. I want to see my Daddy. I want to see MY DADDY!" Haruko screeched, burying her face in her knees.

**I am sorry about the wait... Too be honest, I've been lazy and busy recently and have had writers block. (Sorry.) I've rewritten this chapter so many times, and this is the best I can write. (Again, sorry...) I swear the next chapter will be much longer.**

**See ya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… Haruko isn't the only main character in the story… Enjoy this story from the perspective of another character. :'3 Sorry I haven't updated. And I finally found a name for the school. "Trainer Academy" is super lame -_-''**

My name is Katsumi and today is a whole new start at a whole new school. I am going to Akumu Academy, one of the most elite Pokemon training schools in all of the regions. Me and my five Pokemon are here to show everyone that you don't need fully evolved Pokemon to be strong.

The school hallways are packed full of young people eager to start a year at school. There are a lot of older people around, they've probably been here for the longest. The person that stands out the most is a girl, probably in the final year, with bright blue eyes and dark blue hair. She looks so determined. Maybe today was something special to her? I don't know, but I really want to get to know her.

But then again, I want to get to know everyone.

I turn a separate corner and hope she didn't catch me staring directly at her. It would be embarrassing after all.

The map I have in my hands isn't clear to me. It's as if it's speaking in an entire different language. I finally manage to find my class after a few flights of stairs and hallways. Even after the amount of times I got lost, I'm still too early. Hardly anyone is here.

In my class currently is a lone boy and a couple of girls. The girls have an extremely depressing personality, it's not nice seeing people so gloomy like that. The boy on the other hand had bleach blonde hair that covered his eyes. It's clear that he's part of the "gang" life or whatever, and that he hasn't had his hair cut recently.

While waiting for the teacher to arrive, I dig out a random book from my school bag and begin to read it. However, a blur from outside the window catches my eye

I stand up to look through the window. Many floors down, are the battle courts. On the battle courts is an intense battle between a Mightyena, Raichu and a Swanna and Emolga. They seemed to have drawn a massive crowd. The battle hadn't even properly started, yet the crowd was going wild with excitement.

I instantly recognised the blue haired girl from earlier. She seemed to be the trainer of the Mightyena and Raichu.

I can hear the muffled cries of both Pokemon and their trainers.

The two trainers opposing the blue haired girl seemed to be pressuring the other girl into this battle.

The Mightyena goes to strike an attack, but the Emolga uses a sharp steel wing.

I couldn't tear my eyes away while the Mightyena was sliced in half one blow.

The insides of the Mightyena pour into a messy heap on the gravel and blood flies into the face of the Emolga, who bears a massive smirk.

I feel both queasy and exhilarated at the same time as this event happened. The blue haired girl clearly had a different reaction. She slumped to her knees and buried her face deep within her palms, instantly returning her Raichu. I can't help but feel sorry for her. Her opponents didn't even seem to care, as they strode over to her, shouted something and kicked her over.

I looked away. The feeling of queasiness taking over. After several minutes, I looked out the window to see a group of people in white taking the girl and putting her onto a stretcher.

Is this alright? For people to use their Pokémon as weapons like this to kill other Pokémon? Is this even allowed?

The two girls who had beaten the blue haired female didn't seem to receive any scolding and the crowd had already dispersed like this was a normal day at this school.

Some other members of my class were sneaking looks out of the window as the people in white took the beaten girl away.

"Okay class, please settle down. Homeroom is about to start, so please pay attention." My teacher said, striding into the class and setting a pile of books down on a desk, which was already full of clutter.

"Good morning, sir." We all greet in a monotone voice.

"We'll get the register out of the way, then I will dismiss you." My teacher muttered, looking through a crumpled piece of paper.

It was clear he was quite laid back.

He then began to read out names of the students in my class.

"Katsumi?"

"Here, sir,"

And so forth.

"Dismissed. Please get to lessons on time." The teacher said, shooing us all out.

As I was walking through the doors, a sharp pain went through my shoulder.

I turn around quickly to see the boy with bleached hair. He had pinched me to get my attention.

"You look like you won't last here for two minutes." He said in a hushed voice, walking off before I could reply.

"Wait, what?" I shouted, trying to get his attention, but he ignored me and turned a different corner with his hands in his pockets.

"H-He's kind of right… This school may be a little too much for you…" a petite girl with black hair muttered.

"What do you mean exactly?" I responded, turning to face her.

"Oh, you don't know about the lessons?" she replied, a confused look on her face.

"Nope. Why?"

"You'll have to see. My name is Lucy by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Oh… Okay. My name is Katsumi. We should probably talk more, you seem like a nice person."

Lucy looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"What? Did I say something funny?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, it's just that my frie-" Lucy tried to answer but was cut off as a girl with short, pink hair grabbed onto her arm, pulling her away.

"Hey... I was speaking to her…" I pouted, staring at the other girl.

"Well back off. Lucy is mine and I won't let anyone else talk to her. You got that? Scram!" The girl hissed, grabbing tighter to Lucy's arm.

"I didn't mean to cause any harm, please ju-" I couldn't finish my sentence as sharp nails dug into my cheek.

"You back the fuck off my friend before I rip your face off! JUST GO AWAY!" The overly-possessive girl screeched, digging her fingernails deeper into my flesh, drawing blood to seep out from small cuts.

"Ow! Stop! Please! I'll leave you alone! I promise! Just please stop digging your nails in!" I cried in agony, hoping this would get her to back off.

The tight grip was released.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. It now hurt to talk.

"Whatever. You don't look like you belong here. You should probably just go home and never return." The possessive girl growled, ready to push me away.

"I'll be going to my class now." I whispered, speed-walking so I would never have to encounter those girls again.

Even as I was heading to class, I couldn't shake out the image of the dying Mightyena and the distraught look on the trainers face.

Is this my new school life? Will I have to endure this every day?

**By the way, constructive criticism would be really useful, so if you have anything you want me to improve on, please tell me.**

**Thanks.~ ^-^ **


End file.
